Ahsoka and Obi wan vs Anakin ROTS plot changed
by hansolo426
Summary: It's Padawan vs. Master. Anakin has been seduced into the daek side and it's up to Ahsoka and with the help of Obi-wan kenobi to stop Anakin


Star Wars: Ahsoka vs. Anakin R.O.T.S plot changed.

*I do not own Star Wars the following is a fan based parody, all rights go to Disney and Lucasfilms. Please support the following release.

Setting takes place on the volcanic planet of Mustafar where Padme is trying to make Anakin come back to the light side. But in Anakin eyes he saw nothing but lies when he saw Obi Wan on the ship.

Padme: Ani I love you!

Anakin: You liar!

Padme turned to see Obi Wan on the ship.

Padme: No!

Anakin: Your with him, you've brought him here to kill me!

Anakin raises his hand and force chokes Padme.

Obi Wan: Let her go Anakin!

Ahsoka: Stop it Anakin!

Anakin heard a voice he hasn't heard for so long. He looked to see Ahsoka with a angry look on her face.

Anakin: Why are you here?

Ahsoka: To turn you back to the light side. Don't you see what you've become?

Anakin let's go of Padme. She collapsed and was unconscious. Anakin then grabs his lightsaber and ignites it.

Anakin: I've become more powerful than any other Jedi. I've brought Peace, Freedom, Justice, and Security to my new empire!

Obi Wan rushes to Padme to see if she's still alive, to his surprise she's still breathing. He then looked at Ahsoka and saw no fear but sadness in her eyes.

Ahsoka: I never wanted to do this with you.

Ahsoka shed a tear after her sentence.

Anakin: Neither did I Snips.

Ahsoka took her lightsabers and ignited them and stood at her spot for a minute looking at Anakin with a tear fallin down her face until she lunged at him and there the battle between Apprentice and Master had, Begun. Anakin was a skilled swordsman when it came to lightsaber battles, but since he was training Ahsoka she began to pick up a few of Anakin's techniques. She was landing so many blows to Anakin's blade, they are fighting with all their might and strength. Anakin is overwhelming Ahsoka with his prowess and agility as he keeps striking her with his blade. Till they connected their blades and held that position.

Anakin: You certainly have improved my young Padawan.

Ahsoka: And you haven't changed at all Master.

Anakin: Please for the sake of both of us Ahsoka, don't make me destroy you.

Ahsoka: Funny I was about to say the same thing!

Ahsoka broke off the position and began swinging her blades at her former master with anger with her two blades and he's keeping up with her then Ahsoka kicked Anakin in the chest that made him go flying backwards but he lands and Ahsoka rushed him with ruthless aggression. But Anakin keeps deflecting her attacks until finally he grabs her by the throats and is now chocking, she drops her lightsabers and tries to pry her way out of Anakin's hold on her but soon she was fading and Anakin raises his Lightsaber and was about to strike her down, but another blue colored lightsaber stopped him from killing Ahsoka. She turns her head to see Obi Wan protecting her, he then force pushes Anakin away and that makes him let go of Ahsoka. She falls on her knees and is gasping for air very violently. It's now Obi Wan's turn to fight Anakin.

Obi wan: You've allowed this, dark lord to twist your mind until now. Until now you've become the very thing you've sworn not to be. You are so contempt by the dark side you'd actually would want to kill your own Padawan!?

Anakin: Do not lecture me Obi Wan! I know you and the rest of the Jedi have been keeping secrets from me! But guess what? I've seen through the lies of the Jedi! You have all been plotting to take over ever since I've been in the order!

Anakin punches Obi Wan and made him step back and Anakin charged at him with a stabbing motion to Obi Wan in which he quickly deflected it and stared his attack by trying to counter attack by twirling around and swinging it like a baseball bat about to hit a baseball, but snaking around Obi Wan, Anakin elbowed him in the the face and that knocked him out. Anakin now about to deliver the killing blow was three inches away from killing Obi Wan, was suddenly stopped by two green lightsabers deflecting the blue lightsaber.

Anakin: This is how it ends huh Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: I guess so Anakin, for what it was worth during our time together as Jedi, I loved you. I've always been harvesting feelings for you ever since you took me under your wing as your Padawan learner. I would dream of us together raising your child that you and Padme were going raise, but now I'm fighting someone in which whom I don't even recognize anymore. You maybe this so called 'Darth Vader', but in my eyes I see Anakin Skywalker. Knight of the Jedi order and the republic, your also the father I was forbidden to have.

Anakin: For what it was worth Ahsoka, I couldn't ask for a better Padawan.

Ahsoka sheds a tear as she force pushes him away and now Anakin is standing and Ahsoka are in their battle ready stances with no fear in them what so ever. Anakin runs toward him and throws his attacks left and right trying to make Ahsoka off balance but it's not working, Ahsoka knows Anakin's every move because of the amount of years Anakin has been training her years and she knew what he's going to do before he knew what he was going to do. Then finally Obi Wan regained consciousness and joined Ahsoka in the fight and started to attack him as much as he can but Anakin is resilient with his lightsaber and keeps hitting Obi Wan and Ahsoka with so many attacks that they were starting to slow down but then Obi Wan decided to formulate a plan.

Obi Wan: AHSOKA USE THE FORCE WITH ME!

Ahsoka nodded and pushed her hand out towards Anakin and Obi Wan did the same and together Ahsoka and Obi Wan pushed Anakin 110 yards over the edge of the railing sending him flying into the ground level of lava but somehow he landed on a platform where workers from the planet use for hovering over the Molten magma. Then Obi Wan and Ahsoka jumped down onto a platform as well and made their way to Anakin and finally made it one another and stared down at each other.

Obi Wan: I have failed you Anakin! I have failed you!

Anakin: I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!

Ahsoka: Anakin! Don't you hear what you're saying, Palpatine has been deceiving you!

Obi Wan: Ahsoka's right Anakin! Chancellor Palpatine is evil!

Anakin: From my point of view the Jedi are evil!

Obi Wan: Well then you are lost!

Anakin: This is the end for my master and Padawan.

The three looked at each other one last time as Anakin jump in front of Ahsoka Obi Wan and gave very powerful blows to Ahsoka and Obi Wan but to no avail they can't keep up with Anakin with his speed but then Obi Wan and Ahsoka sees the ground so Obi Wan quickly thinks.

Obi Wan: Ahsoka jump!

They both quickly jumped into the ground and so did Anakin right behind them and force pushed them sending Ahsoka flying to the right and Obi Wan to the left, Anakin was choosing who to kill first. Finally came to a decision and chose Obi Wan first, he slowly made his way to Obi Wan and pointed his lightsaber at his neck.

Anakin: This is the end for you my Master.

Obi Wan looked at his amber-red eyes and saw him raise his blade in the air about to finish him and he closed his eyes and heard the scorching sound from a lightsaber. What happened? Did he die? He opened his to check for injuries and found none, but when he turned his head to Anakin he saw two green and green yellow blades pierce his chest. Ahsoka turned off her lightsabers and caught Anakin from falling. She looked at him, brushing his hair out of the way and then Anakin looked at her in the eyes and caressed her cheek and she leaned towards his and held onto his hand with hers.

Ahsoka: I'm sorry Anakin, you were about to kill him and I had no other choice.

Anakin: Don't be sorry Snips, you did what any other Jedi wouldn't think twice about. For that I'm proud of you. And I'm sorry for not keeping my promise about me seeing you pass all the trials so that you could become a Jedi knight.

Ahsoka: I'm sorry that I never could have changed you from the dark side.

Ahsoka started to tear up her sentence and was holding back her sobs.

Anakin: I love you Ahsoka, and I'm proud to have been your Master for all these years.

Ahsoka: I love you too, I'm glad to have been your Padawan.

Anakin looked into her eyes one more time and started to hold her hand tightly with his robotic hand and started to fade away and his grip was loosening and finally his arm dropped to the ground and he exhaled one final breathe. Ahsoka took a few moments but couldn't hold it back and finally sobbing over her Anakin for so long. Obi Wan looked at Ahsoka as she was crying over her now dead master, he decided not to interrupt her grieving and let her shed her tears for as long as she's like to. Until she stopped and wiped her tears off her eyes and looked down at Anakin, his eyes were still open but she closed them shut because she thought that he should at least Rest In Peace.

Obi Wan: Come on Ahsoka, let's go now.

Obi Wan said as he grabbed arm and gently lifted her up from the ground, he saw Anakin's lightsaber and took it. They now walked back to the ship over the horizon and flew away.

THE END

Ok that was my first fan fiction so if did anything wrong then please let me know and I'll make notes. Either than that please R&R and all that jazz an I'll see you later Peace!


End file.
